Wstrząsy wtórne
by m.tarnina
Summary: Po powrocie do Sadidy Yugo i Adamai powoli dochodzą do siebie. Od 13 r.ż. ze względu na amatorską inscenizację legendy o św. Jerzym. Wersja angielska: Aftershocks.
1. Yugo

Na początku błękit był jednolity. Świetlisty, jaskrawy, napierał na niego ze wszystkich stron, a Yugo mógł się tylko skurczyć w sobie i czekać, aż go zgniecie - albo ustąpi.

Ale po chwili nacisk zelżał. Yugo zaczął odróżniać poszczególne niteczki w nieznośnie jasnej tkaninie wakfu wokół siebie, poplątane i pozaciągane. Na wyciągnięcie ręki miał wielki, pulsujący światłem węzeł, a tuż przy nim mały, ledwo widoczny supełek.

Sięgnął w ich stronę.

\- Yugo? - spytał znajomy głos.

Otworzył oczy i zaraz je zmrużył, bo fizyczne światło było tu nie mniej jaskrawe od promieniowania wakfu. Smukła, ciepła dłoń musnęła jego rękę, zaciśniętą na czymś szorstkim.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Eva, poprawiając koc.

\- Eva?

Uśmiechnęła się. - Pogoniłam Aliberta spać, siedział tu z tobą od naszego powrotu.

\- Kiedy? Yugo spróbował się unieść na łokciu, ale ręce nie chciały go utrzymać, jakby były puste w środku. Eva podparła go ramieniem.

\- Tu masz poduszkę. Przedwczoraj. Pamiętasz, co się stało?

\- Była bitwa… - Yugo ze świstem nabrał powietrza. - Czy wszyscy…?

\- Wszyscy są cali, nawet mój narwany chłopak – powiedziała czule. - Ale kiedy wracaliśmy, zemdlałeś, pamiętasz? Omal nie spadłeś Phaerisowi z grzbietu.

Yugo milczał ze wzrokiem utkwionym w koc. Sadidański, bury koc z pokrzywowego włókna.

\- Adamai też przespał pierwszy dzień – ciągnęła Eva. - Phaeris mówi, że po takim wydatku wakfu to normalne.

\- I wróciliśmy do Sadidy?

\- Wróciliśmy do Sadidy.

\- Pewnie wszyscy są na nas źli…

\- Źli? Dlaczego?

Yugo przełknął ślinę. - Quilby… nie zniszczył tu niczego?

\- Nie, po prostu zniknął ze smokami i Eliacubem.

Smokami. - Jak się czują Adamai i Grougal?

Eva uśmiechnęła się, ale zanim zaczęła mówić, trzasnęły drzwi.

\- Yugo!

I nagle tonął w fali ciepła, zapachu kuchni i blasku wakfu.

\- O, Yugo, nareszcie się obudziłeś!

\- Nie uduś go, Alibercie – zażartowała Eva.

Ale jemu rzeczywiście zakręciło się w głowie.

\- Yugo? Yugo!

\- Mmmm… tak? - zamrugał, a zza ciemnych płatków wyłoniła się ściągnięta troską twarz Aliberta. Jego ręce spoczywały na ramionach Yugo.

\- Ciągle źle się czujesz?

Nagle zrobiło mu się zimno.

\- To nic – powiedział, tak kojącym tonem, jak tylko potrafił, ale Alibert nie przytulił go znowu, przysiadł tylko na łóżku, patrząc na Yugo z niepokojem.

\- Pytałeś o smoki – Eva przerwała nieprzyjemną ciszę.

\- Grougaloragan zrobił się nerwowy, nie odstępuje Chibiego.

Alibert pokiwał głową. - Nawet na mnie warczy.

\- A Adamai – ciągnęła Eva – przespał cały dzień, potem siedział tu z tobą, a teraz… Alibercie, dokąd on poszedł?

\- Powiedział, że nie wytrzyma tego siedzenia i musi się przejść.

\- Trzeba go szukać – Yugo podparł się na rękach, próbując wstać, ale łokcie ugięły się pod nim i padł na poduszki.

\- My to zrobimy, Yugo – powiedział stanowczo Alibert, otulając go kocem.

\- Tak, zdrowiej sobie spokojnie.

\- Ale Adamai-

\- W lesie Sadidy nic mu nie grozi – powiedziała Eva. Jej wakfu rozbłysło jaskrawo, aż Yugo odruchowo zmrużył oczy.

\- A Amalia? Nie jest zła? - wymamrotał.

\- Trochę jeszcze jest – zaczęła Eva, ale Alibert jej przerwał.

\- Ćśś… niech sobie śpi.

Nie śpię, chciał zaprotestować Yugo, i była to jego ostatnia świadoma myśl.

* * *

Dookoła było biało. Jakbym pływał w jeziorze mleka, pomyślał Yugo, ale zaraz się poprawił. Nie, przecież pod stopami ta biel jest twarda, chyba. Tupnął w nią eksperymentalnie.

\- Łaa! Au… To ta chmura ma piętra?

Ostrożnie pomacał płaszczyznę, na której wylądował, identycznie białą, jak wszystko dookoła, tylko (aj…) nieprzenikliwą. Na razie przynajmniej.

Poczekam, zdecydował. Jeśli się rozpłynie i spadnę, na siedząco mniej się połamię. Objął kolana rękami, oparł na nich podbródek. Nie, niewygodnie. Przekręcił głowę, żeby mieć kolana pod policzkiem. Lepiej, ale to jeszcze nie to. Nie, w ten sposób cały zdrętwieję, pomyślał i wyciągnął nogi przed siebie, opierając się na rękach, żeby nie upaść do tyłu. Zagwizdał jakąś melodyjkę. Dźwięk przebrzmiał i utonął w ciszy.

\- Echo! - zawołał Yugo, ale choć nadstawiał uszy, echa nie usłyszał. - Echo, echo, hej!

Podciągnął kolana pod brodę. Z nogawki spodni wystawała nitka. Pociągnął ją. Pękła. Zmiął kawałeczek nitki w palcach na kulkę, potem ją rozprostował, znowu zmiął, mocniej, w końcu potoczył po białej powierzchni.

\- Nie – kulka wymknęła mu się spod palców i odtoczyła w białą mgłę. - Czekaj!

Na rękach i kolanach pogonił za kuleczką.

\- Wracaj! Gdzie jesteś? Nie…

Po policzku stoczyła mu się łza, gorąca jak ogień.

* * *

Tym razem Yugo wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Nie czekając, aż błękit przygaśnie, otworzył oczy.

Przez chwilę „widział" jednocześnie splątane nici wakfu i nabudowaną na nich materię: żywe gałęzie nad głową, kwitnącą roślinę w oknie, smukłą sylwetkę smoka w ludzkiej postaci, kryjącą roziskrzony węzeł wakfu.

\- Jak się czujesz, mały królu?

Yugo zamrugał i skupił wzrok na poważnej twarzy swego gościa.

\- Phaeris?

Smok pokiwał głową.

\- Jak ty się czujesz?

\- Smoki zdrowieją szybko, a przy tym są wielce odporne.

\- Czyli źle. - Yugo dyskretnie podparł się rękami, ale ciągle nie miał siły usiąść. Westchnął cicho.

\- Phaeris zapewnia cię, mały królu, że jest zdrowy.

\- Nie masz… ummm… - Yugo przygryzł wargę, popatrując na Phaerisa.

\- Kiedy tu była Eva, strasznie dziwnie czułem jej wakfu. Jakby… tam były dwie dziewczyny w jednym miejscu, tylko jedna malutka. Yyy…

Phaeris uśmiechnął się przelotnie. Jego dłonie spoczywały nieruchomo na kolanach.

\- Tak, Phaeris też zauważył. Ty, młody królu, wydałeś z siebie tyle wakfu, że stałeś się nadwrażliwy na jego emanację. To przejdzie z czasem.

\- Czyli ona zawsze miała ten dodatkowy węzeł? - Zdumiał się Yugo.

\- Nie zawsze. - Phaeris pokręcił głową, wyraźnie zrezygnowany. - W naszych czasach nie czekalibyśmy z ceremonią, ale panna Evangeline odmówiła mi rozmowy w tej sprawie.

Westchnął. - W jakim to świecie się znaleźliśmy.

Yugo zakręciło się w głowie.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w kwiatek na oknie, a kiedy zawrót ustąpił, zapytał – Phaerisie… mmm?

Smok spojrzał Yugo w oczy.

\- Jakim ja byłem królem? Wtedy, zanim…

\- To był zaszczyt walczyć u twego boku – rzekł Phaeris.

\- Nie, ale – drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- Yugo!

\- Chciałabym zbadać pacjenta, póki jeszcze oddycha, pani – Wśród nawałnicy wakfu Yugo rozpoznał ironiczny głos eniripsy.

\- O, Yugo, nareszcie! - wołała Amalia. - Jak mogłeś tak zemdleć? Wiesz, co przeżyliśmy? O, Yugo!

Od jej pisków, jaskrawości jej wakfu, mocnego zapachu perfum Yugo rozbolała głowa. Przymknąwszy oczy, skupił się na cieple ściskających go ramion.

\- Yugo?

\- Mmm?

\- Pozwól mu się zdrzemnąć, Amalio – powiedział głos Aliberta gdzieś od drzwi. Uścisk zelżał.

\- Nie śpię – mruknął Yugo. To było nawet przyjemne, z zamkniętymi oczami widzieć wszystkich w pokoju, krzątającą się przy stoliku Salix, nieruchomego jak posąg Phaerisa, Amalię, wiercącą się jak na szpilkach, Aliberta, a na jego ręku…

\- Chibi? - Yugo otworzył oczy. Niemowlę zaszczebiotało.

\- Doprawdy, dziada z babą tu brakuje – burknęła Salix. - Proszę mnie przepuścić, panie smoku.

Phaeris posłusznie wstał, a eniripsa zaczęła ostukiwać i osłuchiwać Yugo.

\- Powtarzam, chory ma mieć spokój. Jak chcecie, żeby wyzdrowiał, skoro nie dajecie mu zmrużyć oka?

Szczupłe palce otoczyły jego nadgarstek, żeby go podnieść i przytrzymać w górze. Drgnął.

\- Jeszcze trochę poleżysz, bez dwóch zdań. Dłużej, jeśli nie będziesz spał przez tę bandę hałaśliwych gobbali.

Uzdrowicielka rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie Amalii, która zadarła nos.

\- Phaeris wróci później. - Smok skinął głową Yugo, a potem reszcie towarzystwa, zanim wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Jeden rozsądny. – Eniripsa stanęła w progu, tupnęła raz i drugi, potem z westchnieniem irytacji wyszła.

\- Przynajmniej nie będzie marudzić – mruknęła Amalia.

\- Ma rację – powiedział Alibert, siadając na brzegu łóżka. - Zaraz sobie pójdziemy, obiecuję.

Yugo uśmiechnął się słabo. Nawet po wyjściu Phaerisa i Salix wakfu w pokoju było okropnie jasne i męczące.

\- Zostańcie – poprosił. Amalia poklepała go po ręku.

\- Pewnie. Ile chcesz. Opowiemy ci wszystko, co się działo, dobrze?

\- Dobrze – Yugo dyskretnie odsunął dłoń. Księżniczka promieniowała wakfu, a on poczuł się nagle tak, jakby w upalny dzień stanął przy źródełku. Przypomniał sobie noxyny i wzdrygnął się. Lepiej nie ryzykować.

\- Więc wszyscy się strasznie awanturowali, ale ojciec powiedział -

Zajęty słuchaniem Amalii, Yugo nie od razu zauważył ciężar na kolanach. Nagle tłuściutkie, ciepłe łapki dotknęły jego ręki.

\- A! O…

Księżniczka zamrugała, wybita z rytmu, Alibert uśmiechnął się pod wąsem, a mały Chibi zagulgotał wesoło.

\- Tak, świetny żart… - Yugo delikatnie wysunął dłoń spomiędzy małych paluszków. - Bardzo śmieszny.

W orzechowych oczkach Chibiego czytał wyrzut.

\- Nie mam siły się bawić, przepraszam – powiedział, odwracając wzrok.

\- Jeśli jesteś zmęczony – zaczęła Amalia, ale Yugo przerwał jej spiesznie.

\- Nie, nie, opowiadaj. To co było z tym drelkiem?

\- Jakim drelkiem? Yugo, wystarczyło powiedzieć, że chcesz spać!

Wstała zamaszyście, podparła się pod boki, odrzuciła włosy.

\- Jaki ty czasem jesteś dziecinny, słowo daję, Chodź, Alibercie.

Alibert pogładził Yugo po głowie, a on, błogosławiąc tego, kto wymyślił czapki eliatropów, uśmiechnął się słabo, choć naprawdę miał ochotę przytulić się do taty i nigdy już nie puszczać.

\- Zdrowiej, synku.

Enutrof zgarnął na ręce ziewającego Chibiego. - No, tobie też już pora do łóżeczka. Pierwszy raz to Grougal daje dobry przykład, co? Powiedz „pa, pa".

Niemowlę zagulgotało cichutko.

\- Pa – powiedział Yugo, sam powstrzymując ziewnięcie.

\- Dobranoc. - Alibert cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Yugo wędrował w mlecznej mgle. Nie widział niczego przed sobą, ani niczego za sobą, choć kiedy wyciągnął rękę najdalej, jak potrafił, własne palce i paznokcie widział aż nienaturalnie wyraźnie, jakby żadnej mgły nie było.

Może nie ma, pomyślał i sięgnął do czapki, ale zawahał się. Czapka może się jeszcze przydać. Z tą myślą przysiadł na twardej powierzchni, żeby zdjąć buty.

\- I hop! - But, rzucony z całej siły, wylądował… hmmm. Było go dobrze widać. Nie spuszczając wzroku z buta, Yugo zaczął odliczać kroki.

\- sto czterdzieści osiem, sto czterdzieści dziewięć, sto pięćdziesiąt, sto pięćdziesiąt jeden. Tylko tyle? Ciekawe, jak daleko muszę odejść, żeby go nie było widać.

Zaczął iść rakiem, licząc głośno.

\- Sto. Sto jeden, sto dwa, sto-

Nagle zmylił mu się rachunek. Upuścił trzymany w ręku drugi but, rozglądając się gorączkowo dookoła.

\- Kto tu jest? Pokaż się!

Biel milczała.

Yugo zacisnął pięści. - Dostaję świra.

Odwrócił się z powrotem w kierunku, z którego, jak mu się zdawało, przyszedł, ale buta nie zobaczył, choć pomarańczowy kolor powinien być tutaj widoczny jak na dłoni. Obrócił się powoli.

\- Przecież… gdzie on jest?

I znów usłyszał dźwięk, ten, co przedtem, ale wyraźniej, głośniej.

\- Kto tu jest!?

Cisza.

\- Możesz sobie wziąć ten but! Tylko się pokaż! Proszę.

Biel, milcząca i nieruchoma, otaczała go ze wszystkich stron.

Yugo ruszył przed siebie. Po chwili znów usłyszał dźwięk, ale nie wołał już, tylko szedł w jego stronę. Teraz w niewyraźnym dźwięku zaczął rozpoznawać szloch.

Ktoś tu jest oprócz mnie, myślał, pewnie dłużej ode mnie, i jak tak można, ale we dwójkę wymyślimy, jak wrócić, jak dostać się do domu. Będzie moim przyjacielem. Ciekawe, jakie lubi kolory? Pewnie spodoba mu się w Sadidzie, tam jest tak zielono. Ale co to znaczy, „zielono"?

Szloch stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Yugo przyspieszył kroku.

Cierpliwości, myślał, już do ciebie idę. Uciekniemy stąd, do Sadidy, do domu, do zielonych drzew i pachnącego chleba i… i nie wiem jeszcze, do czego, ale obiecuję-

\- Obiecuję! - Krzyknął, a płacz ucichł. - Nie… nie bój się… - jęknął Yugo. Opadł ciężko na białą powierzchnię.

\- Nic ci nie zrobię…

Po policzku spłynęła mu łza.

* * *

\- Yugo! Yugo!

Nici wakfu były splątane, blade i drżące. Yugo przekręcił głowę, a potem jęknął, bo światło zakłuło go w oczy.

\- Płakałeś przez sen – powiedziała Eva.

Zamrugał.

\- Masz zielone oczy…

\- No, mam. - Eva uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wstając z klęczek. Podniosła z podłogi książkę w płóciennej oprawie, żeby ją odłożyć na nocną szafkę, a potem przysiadła na łóżku.

\- Daj, poprawię ci ten koc. Chyba pora zmienić pościel, cały jesteś spocony, aż się lepisz.

Yugo cofnął rękę, a raczej szarpnął, ale była zaplątana w koc.

\- Ej!

\- Przepraszam…

\- Yugo. Skoro nie chcesz, żebym cię dotykała, powiedz.

\- Przepraszam, Evo.

\- Przecież powiedziałam, że nie masz za co.

Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się bez słowa. Spuścił wzrok.

\- A gdybym zrobił krzywdę twojemu dzidziusiowi?

\- … co?

\- Phaeris mówił, że brakuje mi wakfu, a ty… myślałem, że mi się zdaje, ale ciebie jest jakby dwie, a przecież wiem-

\- Yugo – Eva położyła dłoń na jego ręku i przycisnęła do koca. - Spokojnie.

Zerknął na nią spod grzywki, ale trzymała mocno.

\- Ciągle śpię, a budzę się tylko bardziej zmęczony – szepnął.

\- Uhm, widzę. - Eva wyprostowała się, nie puszczając jego ręki.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś zrobić krzywdę mojemu dziecku?

Yugo poruszył się niespokojnie. - Ja wcale nie chcę!

\- To w czym problem?

\- Ale gdyby? Niechcący? Widziałaś, jak więdły drzewa, kiedy Nox wysysał z nich wakfu-

\- Przecież nie wysysasz wakfu.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Widzę. Rozejrzyj się. Jesteśmy w Sadidzie, tutaj nawet ściany są żywe. Widzisz, żeby cokolwiek zwiędło?

\- Ale może to trzeba dotykać, a ja-

\- Yugo. Jeśli chcesz, zapytam Phaerisa, albo przyprowadzę go tutaj, żeby sam ci wytłumaczył, ale jestem pewna, że nie zabierasz wakfu nikomu ani niczemu.

\- Ja jakoś nie jestem. - Mruknął. - Co ty robisz?

Eva przysunęła się bliżej i położyła sobie rękę Yugo na brzuchu, przyciskając ją lekko.

\- Eva-

\- Ćśś. Widzisz?

Delikatne niteczki wakfu splatały się i rozplatały, tworząc dwa węzły, większy i przytulony do niego mniejszy, odrębne, chociaż związane. Yugo obserwował, jak wakfu płynie, jak mały węzełek wolno, nieznacznie robi się coraz większy, jak stopniowo oddziela się od większego, choć nic mu nie ujmuje. Westchnął.

\- Jaka ona malutka…. Naprawdę się nie boisz?

\- Ciebie? Ani trochę.

Eva z uśmiechem puściła jego rękę.

\- A gdybym się pomyliła, zawsze mogę ci wpakować strzałę w oko.

Odpowiedział uśmiechem, a ona nachyliła się, żeby mu potargać grzywkę, leciutko, jak starsza siostra.

\- Powiem, żeby ci przygotowali kąpiel. I może jakieś ziółka na lepszy sen, bo masz wstać, zanim dziecko się urodzi.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Będziesz wujkiem, Yugo. Żadnych wykrętów. - Przeciągnęła się, nadal smukła i jeszcze ładniejsza, niż była dotąd.

\- Zaraz wrócę. Spróbuj trochę odpocząć.

\- O czym jest ta książka? - zapytał Yugo, zerkając na szafkę.

\- O Rykke Errelu, wzięłam z biblioteki. Chcesz poczytać?

Yugo sięgnął po książkę. Była ciężka, ale nie upuścił jej.

\- Dziękuję, Evo.

\- Nie ma sprawy.


	2. Adamai

Szyszka odbiła się od pnia i poleciała w paprocie.

\- Durny kawał drewna – warknął Adamai. Piach właził mu między łuski, uwierał, drapał. Smok przysiadł na głazie, gorącym jak kuchenna płyta, żeby przynajmniej otrzepać łapy.

\- Czego się gapisz? - burknął pod adresem piwi, który właśnie siadł na gałęzi, przechylając łepek. Adamai cisnął w niego szyszką, a ptak odfrunął.

\- Żadnej prywatności, na prasmoka.

Zrezygnował z czyszczenia pazurów i po prostu przemienił się w tofu.

\- Aj!

Podfrunął, sycząc z bólu. Dla smoczej skóry rozgrzany kamień był najwyżej nieprzyjemny, ale tofu mógł się na nim spokojnie usmażyć. Adamai przeleciał na skraj polany, wrócił do swojej zwykłej postaci i klapnął obolałym zadkiem w chłodną, miękką trawę.

\- Jesteś idiotą – poinformował sam siebie. - Durny pisklak. Coś ty robił, jak Bogini rozdawała mózgi? Matoł.

Wyrwał garść trawy, zmiął i rzucił na piasek.

\- Żałosny niedosmok.

Przez zmrużone powieki przyglądał się piaszczystemu spłachetkowi, który z braku lepszego słowa nazwał polaną. Co to za polana bez trawy do leżenia? Dlaczego nie rosły tu drzewa? Ciekawe, co by na to powiedział Yugo. Co powie Yugo. Jak wreszcie wstanie. Ech.

Adamai wstał ciężko, odpychając się łapą od ziemi.

Nad jego bratem wszyscy się trzęśli, nad maluchami też, choć Grugal był tylko uwięziony, a Chibi całą tę katastrofę przespał pod okiem Aliberta, tutaj, w Sadidzie. Tylko, że Yugo faktycznie uratował świat, a teraz to odchorowywał.

\- I dlaczego musiał ratować świat? Bo durny… szczeniak… namiastka... smoka…

Pięść Adamaia wybiła spore wgłębienie w korze sosny. Wpatrywał się w nie, dysząc, oparty łapami o pień.

Na odchodnym kopnął jeszcze drzewo, zrzucając na ziemię kilka szyszek.

* * *

Słońce wlokło się po niebie jak smród za wojskiem, a ptaki w zagajniku darły się, jakby chciały je popędzić. Adamai ryknął i z satysfakcją wysłuchał odpowiedzi: szelestu odginanych gałęzi i trzepotu skrzydeł.

\- No.

Z krzywym uśmieszkiem skręcił pomiędzy większe drzewa, tam, gdzie las był ciemniejszy, bardziej zarośnięty i splątany.

Zmienił postać, żeby podfrunąć na gruby konar, wrócił do ulubionego kształtu i usiadł, majtając nogami. Miał stąd niezły widok na okolicę.

\- Niech to, myślałem, że jestem daleko od pałacu – mruknął, widząc zielony dach, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Pazurem zaczął wydrapywać w korze linie, najpierw proste, potem faliste, potem paroma krechami sportretował Aza, ale zaraz zatarł rysunek.

\- Wyglądasz jak gobbal z ciężką niestrawnością.

Wstał, podciągając się na ułamanej gałązce.

\- Aj! - Nagły kontakt mentalny zabolał jak szpilka wbijana w mózg.

Mało nie zleciałem z drzewa, poskarżył się Adamai.

Co tam robiłeś? Brzmiała pełna szczerego zdumienia odpowiedź. Oczywiście, porządne smoki po drzewach nie łażą.

Wracaj już, dodał Phaeris, robi się późno. Natychmiast potem zerwał połączenie.

Adamai parsknął. - Po co?

Mimo to zaczął złazić po pniu, pazurami czepiając się kory. Nie jestem na twoje zawołanie, Phaeris, pomyślał.

Słońce stało jeszcze całkiem wysoko nad koronami drzew.

* * *

\- Ha! Stawaj i walcz, wstrętny xelorze!

Za krzakami drewno stuknęło o drewno. Adamai roztarł czoło.

\- Giń, podła istoto! - Do pierwszego głosiku dołączył drugi, wbrew zasadom prawdopodobieństwa jeszcze bardziej piskliwy i afektowany.

\- Ii-ja! - Wrzasnął pierwszy głosik. Drewno pękło z trzaskiem.

\- Musicie się drzeć? - zapytał Adamai, wychodząc z zarośli.

Dzieciak w przypominającym arbuza kasku dźwignął się z trawy i zaczął zbierać szczątki swojego miecza, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka wyzywająco gapiła się na Adamaia.

\- Las jest dla wszystkich, panie smoku – zapiszczała dziewczynka. Miała kucyki i głos, którym można by wiercić kamień.

\- Otóż to, także dla tych, którzy nie mają ochoty was wysłuchiwać.

\- Ale my nic nie robimy!

\- Drzecie się, aż piwi uciekają.

\- Broń się, poczwaro!

Adamai spojrzał zezem na wycelowaną w siebie połówkę drewnianego miecza, najeżoną drzazgami, a rękojeścią tkwiącą w tłustej rączce. Drugi koniec rączki przymocowany był do arbuzowego dzieciaka.

\- Bawimy się, tak? - Płomyk trysnął ze smoczego pyska i spopielił drewno tak szybko, że dzieciak nie zdążył się nawet wystraszyć.

\- Poszukajcie lepszych zabawek – warknął Adamai. Młodociani sadida gapili się na niego przez chwilę, z otwartymi ustami, a on wyszczerzył zęby. Wtedy, jakby nagle sobie przypomniały, co chcą zrobić, dzieciaki wzięły nogi za pas.

Kiedy ucichły odgłosy tratowania i łamania roślinności, smok przygarbił się, wypuszczając powietrze, a potem siadł na wyłożonej darnią ławce.

\- Jak ty to robisz? - zapytał, zerkając na pomnik z magicznie utrwalonego drewna, lśniący złotawo i artystycznie porosły bluszczem.

\- Niby wcale nie myślisz, a jak przyjdzie co do czego… Ech.

Drewniany Percidal uśmiechał się głupawo. Adamai, który miał szczęście poznać oryginał, ani razu nie widział na jego twarzy tak doskonale bezmyślnego wyrazu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby artysta dostał tylko ogólną wskazówkę, że ma przedstawić iopa triumfującego, być może nad rzeczywistością.

* * *

Zmierzch zapadł i pozapalano lampy, zanim Adamai dowlókł się do pałacu. Strażnicy przepuścili go bez słowa.

\- Mam nadzieję, że grzecznie śpisz – powiedział, wchodząc do pokoju.

Przy drzwiach wisiała lampka, którą zapalił dmuchnięciem, a potem się odwrócił.

\- Grugal?

Łóżko stało, porządnie zaścielone. Ani śladu małego potworka, który o tej porze powinien już był sobie uwić gniazdo ze wszystkich dostępnych koców i poduszek, zostawiając Adamaiowi może jedno prześcieradło.

Przełknął ślinę. Podszedł krok do przodu.

\- Robisz sobie kawały?

Otworzył szafę. Był w niej jakiś stary płaszcz i stado kotów z kurzu.

-Grougaloragan!

Dlaczego mnie nie nauczyłeś, jak nawiązać kontakt, myślał, zaglądając pod łóżko. Może byłoby trochę łatwiej.

Pokój był mały, a po trzykrotnym przeszukaniu wszystkich kątów Adamai nie mógł się już łudzić, że znajdzie smoczątko uśpione w jakimś dziwacznym miejscu. Może wyleciał przez balkon? Skrzydełka miał przecież mocne. Ale nie, strażnicy na pewno by go widzieli i nie omieszkali wspomnieć Adamaiowi o kolejnym wybryku jego podopiecznego.

Żołądek skręcił mu się boleśnie. Adamai wybiegł na korytarz.

* * *

\- Aaa! Czyś ty oszalał? Ludzie śpią!

\- A ty ich budzisz – warknął Adamai, podciągając się na drewnianej ścianie.

\- Kiedy smok nagle wybiega na księżniczkę w jej własnym pałacu – Amalia oparła ręce na biodrach – to chyba jasne, że będzie krzyczała! W lesie się nie nabiegałeś?

\- Księżniczki nie włóczą się po nocy. W szlafrokach – odparował Adamai.

Poczerwieniała jak dojrzałe jabłko.

\- Tyyy… gadzie łuszczasty!

\- Ty zielona, wypindrzona!

\- Jak śmiesz!

\- Jak widać. Widziałaś Grugala?

Parsknęła i założyła ręce na piersi. - Gdybyś się odrobinę interesował innymi, wiedziałbyś, że jest u Aliberta.

\- U Aliberta?

\- Co, słuch już nie ten? U Aliberta. Idź spać.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo jest noc, dlatego. - Amalia strzepnęła połę szlafroka, zawinęła się i poszła, tupiąc jak stado gobbali.

Adamai patrzył za nią, póki nie zniknęła za rogiem, potem odwrócił się i powoli ruszył z powrotem do sypialni, którą dzielił z pisklakiem.

Tylko, że już nie dzielił, prawda?

Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, latarnię zdmuchnął, wyszedł na balkon. Wąski sierp księżyca srebrzył się ponad drzewami.

Adamai przemienił się w maleńkiego tofu i odfrunął w ciemność.

* * *

Trochę po omacku, bardziej kierując się wakfu, wyszukał w głębi lasu dobrą, wysoko położoną dziuplę bez żadnych ptasich gniazd, akurat takiej wielkości, żeby wygodnie pomieścić młodego smoka w jego ulubionej postaci. Wrócił do niej, wzniecając chmurę trocin.

\- Błe…

Wykaszlał trochę drzewnego pyłu i zwinął się w kłębek na dnie dziupli.

Mam teraz własną jaskinię, pomyślał sennie. Nie muszę się z nikim i niczym liczyć. Nie muszę nikogo o nic prosić.

Gdzieś we wnętrzu głowy zaswędziała go nić kontaktu, ale Adamai odepchnął ją niemal bez zastanowienia.

Idź sobie, Phaeris, pomyślał, zagrzebując się w próchnie. Trzeba było pomyśleć o mnie wcześniej.

Obudził się z suszą w ustach, oblepiony trocinami, cały sztywny. Słońce grzało go w plecy, gdzieś niedaleko dziki tofu darł się wniebogłosy.

\- Zamknij dziób – burknął Adamai, przewracając się na wznak.

Natychmiast zacisnął oczy. Słońce wypełniało dziuplę jak miód słoik.

Adamai usiadł, przysuwając się do ściany, i rozmasował obolały kark. Potwornie chciało mu się pić.

\- Zamknij dziób, powiedziałem.

Osłaniając oczy, wyjrzał z dziupli.

\- Trzeba stąd wyjść, zanim się ugotuję.

Nie zmieniał postaci, bo nie miał ani ochoty, ani potrzeby, po prostu wygramolił się z dziupli i zsunął na dół, zasypując miękki, wilgotny mech kawałkami kory i próchna. Wytarzał się porządnie, zostawiając na zielonym dywanie przynajmniej część brudu z łusek, ale ciągle potrzebował wody.

Daleko w puszczy zagrał róg. Sadida nie polowali, chyba, że na potwory, ale patrolowali las, a on nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Kierując się wakfu, odszedł między drzewa.

* * *

\- Oż ty…

Adamai wstał, opierając się na kamieniu, nie tym, z którego właśnie spadł, ale drugim, mniej omszałym i śliskim. Ryba łypała na niego tępo, drobnymi ruchami płetw utrzymując się w jednym miejscu.

Smok sprężył się, skoczył i znów wylądował w wodzie, z pustymi łapami. Wypluł jej trochę, wstając. Ryba gapiła się na niego spod wody.

\- Nawet ryby są tu wredne.

Adamai zmrużył oczy. Złośliwe rybsko smyrgnęło między kamienie.

\- Jeszcze cię dorwę, zobaczysz.

Mokry, wylazł na brzeg. Na stercie głazów przysiadł z trzepotem duży piwi i zaczął sobie czyścić piórka. W żołądku smoka zabulgotało.

Adamai poklepał się machinalnie po brzuchu, oceniając odległość. Za daleko, żeby skoczyć, przemiana spłoszy ptaszysko… hmmm…

Tupnął. Piwi podniósł łepek, rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie, ale wrócił do toalety. Adamai tupnął jeszcze raz, nie wzbudzając w ptaku zainteresowania.

\- Dobra nasza…

Szelest, stuk, a potem cisza. Adamai odwołał golema, a sam podniósł z ziemi piwi ze skręconym łepkiem. Niedaleko widział niezłe miejsce na ognisko.

Zanim się do końca uporał z piwi, zaczęło zmierzchać. Wyciągnięty przy ognisku obserwował, jak smużka dymu rozpływa się w ogólnej szarówce.

Nie zamierzał wracać. Kolejne próby kontaktu ze strony Phaerisa odrzucał z coraz większą łatwością, prawie odruchowo. Nie potrzebował go. Nie potrzebował nikogo.

Trochę powyżej miejsca, gdzie piekł piwi, między kamieniami ziała obiecująca szczelina. Adamai zadeptał i rozrzucił resztki ogniska. Przeciągnął się.

Grota wymagała zbadania, zanim w niej zamieszka.

* * *

\- Ślady są świeże, panie.

Ktoś westchnął głośno, z wyraźną irytacją. Adamai niechętnie podniósł głowę. Nie lubił wstawać przed południem.

Na brzegu przed grotą stały, grzebiąc w piasku, trzy osiodłane indykosmoki. Jeden sadida trzymał je za uzdy, drugi, niemal leżąc na ziemi, wsadzał nos w popioły po ognisku.

Książę Armand stał mu nad włochatą głową, z rękami założonymi na piersi, tyłem do Adamaia.

\- Jak świeże? - zapytał.

\- Najwyżej sprzed dwóch dni – odparł tropiciel, grzebiąc w nich ręką. Adamai przełknął śmiech. Od tygodnia palił ogień w jednym miejscu.

\- To nie dowodzi niczego – zauważył książę. - Poza tym, że przed dwoma dniami ktoś palił tu ogień. Może nawet nasi strażnicy.

\- To wszystko, co mogę stwierdzić na pewno, panie – tropiciel rozłożył ręce, a Armand fuknął, zupełnie tak samo, jak jego siostra, zanim odebrał drugiemu sadidzie wodze swojego wierzchowca.

\- Jedziemy w dół rzeki – zakomenderował.

Jeźdźcy spięli indykosmoki. Kiedy znikli wśród drzew, Adamai odczekał jeszcze chwilę, zanim wstał i wyszedł z groty.

Wątpił, żeby szukali właśnie jego. Po co? Nawet Phaeris dał już spokój. Sadida mieli pod ręką smoka z doświadczeniem.

Umył się przy brzegu. Nie był na tyle głodny, żeby chciało mu się polować, ale skoro już się obudził, nie miał ochoty dalej spać.

Wszedł głębiej w nurt. Rwał nieźle, ale Adamai bez trudu zrobił parę kroków pod prąd.

Ha. Ciekawe, jak daleko mogę dojść? Ruszył w górę rzeki, pewnie stąpając po ubitym piasku dna.

* * *

W wąwozie nieopodal pałacu biały smok zabawiał się wrzucaniem kamyczków do wody.

Słońce stało już dość wysoko nad horyzontem, kiedy Adamai zmęczył się brnięciem pod prąd i wylazł na brzeg. Posłużywszy się golemem, żeby nałowić ryb na obiad, zjadł, odbył sjestę, a teraz odkładał na później chwilę powrotu do jaskini, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego. Ale nie przejmował się tym. Nie było pośpiechu.

Zgarnął z wody trochę gładkich, rzecznych kamyków i zabijał czas (he, he), rzucając je w nurt, biały od piany i szumiący głośno.

\- Plusk! - zawołał, kiedy kamyk trafił na przeciwległy brzeg. - Pluśnij, ty!

\- Chyba wrzuciłeś go na kamienie.

Adamai odwrócił się na pięcie. - Czego chcesz?

Percidal otworzył usta, ale ubiegł go Rubilax, zatknięty za paskiem – Smoczego skarbu, he, he, he.

\- Cicho, Rubi – rzucił Misiek od niechcenia, sadowiąc się wygodnie na dużym głazie. - Szukałem cię, Adamai. Wszyscy cię szukają.

\- Tak? - Kamyk poleciał łukiem i nareszcie wzbił porządną fontannę.

\- No. Byliśmy tam – przechyleniem głowy wskazał kierunek w dół rzeki – i Eva powiedziała, że paliłeś tam ognisko, więc ona z cra poszła szukać po lesie, a ja pomyślałem, że może będziesz tutaj.

Rubilax i Adamai prychnęli jednocześnie.

\- Nie oszukuj, rycerzyku – powiedział shushu, tłumiąc rechot, Adamai roześmiał się w głos. Percidal chlasnął mieczyk dłonią po gardzie.

\- Za duży tu prąd, żeby puszczać kaczki.

\- Co cię to obchodzi? - Adamai schylił się po kamyk.

\- Yugo już trochę lepiej się czuje – Misiek też sięgnął po kamyk i rzucił, całkiem daleko. - Będzie o ciebie pytał. A Grugal przestał-

\- Yugo, Yugo, Yugo. A może ja chcę mieć trochę spokoju?

\- Przecież mówię, że Grugal tylko raz mnie dzisiaj podpalił.

Adamai cisnął kamyk na drugi brzeg wąwozu.

\- Odczep się.

\- Ho, ho, ho, Misiek! Zwracam honor. Ze smoka większa baba, niż z ciebie!

Adamai zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Wytłumacz swojemu demonowi – wycedził – żeby się zamknął.

Ruszył do wody, ale Percidal go przytrzymał.

\- Puszczaj.

\- Jak byliśmy tu pierwszy raz, złamałem łuk Evangelinie.

Adamai wyrwał mu się spod ręki. - Słyszałem.

\- Pojedynkowałem się z Armandem-

\- I opanował cię Rubilax, wiem! Armand mi mówił, strażnicy mi mówili, te dwa głąby, co łażą za Amalią mi mówiły. Wiem! Nie tłumacz mi, że byłem tylko narzędziem! To jeszcze gorzej, niż gdybym to zrobił sam!

Percidal stał, przyglądając mu się, z ręką na głowicy miecza. Miecza shushu…

\- Powinienem być mądrzejszy od ciebie – warknął smok – nie dać z siebie zrobić wała. Jestem smokiem!

\- Ja powinienem być silniejszy – wzruszył ramionami Misiek – i nie dać się opanować. Jestem iopem.

Wyciągnął rękę, ale Adamai cofnął się z pluskiem do wody.

\- Adamai-

\- Adamai, Adamai, odzywacie się tylko, jak czegoś chcecie! Ktoś musi się opiekować pisklakiem, Adamai. Nauczyć wyczuwać wakfu, Adamai. Zamordować drugiego smoka, Adamai. Żaden kłopot!

Bluznął ogniem, ale Percidal odruchowo uskoczył.

\- No, tośmy się wpakowali – mruknął Rubilax. Percidal poklepał go lekko.

Znad fali uniosło się stworzenie podobne i niepodobne do Adamaia, białe, ale przysadziste jak golem, o wielkiej, rozpuchłej głowie.

Iop ustąpił pola na parę kroków, żeby je objąć spojrzeniem.

\- Adamai!

\- Zjeżdżaj!

\- Pewnie nie zechcesz zjechać? - zapytał Rubilax bez szczególnej nadziei. Percidal poklepał gardę.

\- Adamai jest naszym kumplem. - I uskoczył zgrabnie przed wielką smoczą pięścią.

\- Nasz kumpel zrobił ładny krater – burknął Rubilax.

Percidal cofnął się, smok wskoczył na głaz, aż zadudniła ziemia, a iop stracił równowagę i padł na wznak w piach.

\- Percidal!

\- Spoko, Rubi! - Przetoczył się na bok, a wymierzony w niego cios wzniecił tylko tuman pyłu.

\- Zyg, zyg, karotka! - zawołał iop znad strumienia.

\- Oszalałeś?

\- Wiem, co robię, Rubi!

Smok ryknął.

\- No, chodź! - zachęcił go Percidal. Rubilax jęknął. - Gdzie ja teraz znajdę nowego strażnika?

\- Wiedziałem, że mnie lubisz.

\- Po raz… uważaj!

Potężna fala oblała iopa i jego shushu. Percidal zgarnął z czoła mokrą czuprynę. - Adamai?

Smok wynurzył się z wody i rzucił na rycerza.


	3. Bracia

\- No… za Aliberta!

Yugo skrzywił się teatralnie.

\- Oj, Amalio – powiedział, a księżniczka wykorzystała okazję, żeby wpakować mu do ust łyżkę gorącej zupy z ostu. Przełknął jak najszybciej.

\- Za Chibiego – Amalia nabrała kolejną łyżkę, zanim zdołał mrugnąć okiem.

\- Mówiłem już, że mogę sam jeść? - spytał, usiłując nie otwierać ust.

\- Nawet zupę z ostu? - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ble. Faktycznie, gdybym miał siłę, już dawno bym ci zwiał.

Zachichotali oboje.

\- No, Yugo. Za Grugala – powiedziała Amalia, tłumiąc śmiech, a on przełknął zupę i przewrócił oczami. Amalia wywaliła na niego język.

Nie był specjalnie głodny, ale jadł z rozsądku. Rozsądek nakazywał nie kłócić się z księżniczką, zwłaszcza, że Yugo tęsknił za widzialnym towarzystwem tak mocno, że aż bolało. Phaeris regularnie nawiązywał kontakt mentalny, ale to nie to samo.

\- Za Adamaia, Yugo.

\- A właśnie, gdzie on jest? - spytał, odpychając łyżkę.

\- Adamai? Jeszcze go nie znaleźli.

Yugo zamrugał. Zacisnął rękę na kocu.

\- Jak to, nie znaleźli?

\- Zaszył się w las parę dni temu – wzruszyła ramionami, ale Yugo wyprostował się, oparty o wezgłowie.

\- Nikt go nie szuka?

\- Szukają wszyscy! Armand, Eva, Misiek, połowa straży-

\- Phaeris-

\- Mówi, że ciągle go woła, na ten wasz magiczny sposób, ale Adamai nie słucha. Yugo – Amalia odstawiła miskę na nocną szafkę i wzięła się pod boki.

Przeszkodził jej nagły rumor za oknem, jakby lawina kamieni staczała się w przepaść. Księżniczka wstała, żeby wyjrzeć.

\- Co tam się dzieje… Nic nie widzę… A!

Cień przemknął przez pokój, a Amalia, straciwszy równowagę, siadła na podłodze.

\- Co to było?

\- Nie wiem, Yugo. Coś przeleciało… O, leci znowu!

Wyśliznął się spod koca i podszedł, jedną ręką oparty o gładkie drewno ściany. Amalia, przewieszona przez barierkę balkonu, mruczała – W wąwozie… tam zniknęło, takie białe.

Zagrzechotały głazy. Amalia wyprostowała się z rękami na poręczy.

\- Dałabym głowę… Idę to sprawdzić.

\- Idę z tobą.

Obróciła się, odrzucając włosy i spiorunowała wzrokiem najpierw łóżko, potem Yugo, stojącego pod ścianą w piżamie. Postukała stopą w podłogę, a Yugo spokojnie patrzył jej w oczy.

\- Do łóżka – zakomenderowała, odwracając się.

\- Mam cię puścić samą?

Amalia wywołała gruby pęd jeżyny. Kiedy zwinął się u jej stóp, rzuciła przez ramię. - Tak jest, bohaterze. Ledwo stoisz.

Chłodne palce zacisnęły się na jej dłoni. Zaskoczona spojrzała na Yugo, który stał u jej boku, wyprostowany jak struna.

\- Uparciuch.

Westchnęła.

\- No, dobrze. Ale trzymaj się mocno, słyszysz?

\- Słyszę.

Razem weszli na pęd, który zafalował, unosząc ich w głąb wąwozu.

* * *

Kamienny pył drapał w gardle, a co gorsza, zasłaniał widoczność. Percidal odkaszlnął, przysłaniając usta grzbietem dłoni.

\- Masz już dość? - zawołał.

\- Tak, brawo, drażnij smoka.

\- Wiem, co robię – z ręką na gardzie Rubilaxa podszedł ostrożnie parę kroków. Shushu odchrząknął ironicznie.

Biała błyskawica śmignęła, wionąc iopowi piaskiem w oczy.

\- A, jesteś! Stawaj i wga!

Plecy Percidala osunęły się po kamiennej ścianie, ale rycerz stanął na nogach, może trochę chwiejnie.

Smok lśnił bielą zza zasłony pyłu. Ryknął, aż zagrzechotały kamienie. Percidal nie spuszczał wzroku z końca jego pyska. Uskoczył na bok, przeturlał się pod smoczą łapą, trafił w wodę i otrząsnął się.

Biała łapa śmignęła mu nad głową. Smok ryknął potężnie, ale, ku zaskoczeniu Percidala, cios nie spadł.

Spojrzał na smoka. Białe łapy oplatał pęd jeżyny Sadidy.

\- Misiek, rusz się! - zawołała niewidoczna w kurzawie Amalia.

\- A ty, łuskowata poczwaro-

Jeżyny na łapach smoka pękły z trzaskiem. Ryk wstrząsnął ścianami wąwozu. Percidal stracił równowagę, ale podparł się ręką i nie upadł na kamienie.

\- Adamai!

\- Yugo? - iop podniósł głowę. Na drugim brzegu strumienia błękitne światło wydobyło z ciemności znajomą sylwetkę. Smok przysiadł w wodzie. Potrząsnął łbem.

\- Adamai…

Błękitna figurka zamigotała i zgasła.

\- Yugo! - ryknął smok.

* * *

Biel, nieokreślona, matowa biel otaczała go ze wszystkich stron. Yugo westchnął głośno.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że już tu nie wrócę.

Omal nie podskoczył, czując lekki dotyk na ramieniu, ale obrócił się gwałtownie.

\- To ty? Naprawdę ty? - Gorące łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, kiedy ściskał Adamaia.

\- Uhm. Jesteśmy w kontakcie. Ten…

Yugo odsunął go na długość ramienia, żeby na niego popatrzeć, ale nie puszczał rąk brata.

\- W kontakcie?

\- To znaczy, bardziej, niż zwykle. W pełnym kontakcie mentalnym. Nie miałem pojęcia, że to potrafię.

Dotąd patrzył w bok, teraz zerknął na Yugo i znów na biel dookoła.

\- Przepraszam, zaraz sobie pójdę-

\- Nie! Nie, zostań. Proszę.

Teraz Adamai spojrzał mu w oczy, zdumiony. - Po co?

Yugo ruchem głowy wskazał białą pustkę.

\- Nie potrzebujesz mnie tutaj. To twój sen. Sam go zmienisz, jak zechcesz.

Cofnął rękę, ale palce Yugo były na niej mocno zaciśnięte.

\- Pokaż mi, jak zmienić sen.

\- A potem sobie iść?

\- Adamai. Od kiedy przychodzisz i odchodzisz na zawołanie?

Smok wzruszył ramionami. Usiadł, pociągając Yugo za sobą.

\- Co chcesz, żeby ci się śniło?

\- Wyspa Oma – odparł bez namysłu.

\- Musisz ją sobie wyobrazić – powiedział Adamai. - Nie tylko kolory i kształty, wszystko. Zapach ziemi, szum morza, ciepło.

\- Ty znałeś ją lepiej – mruknął Yugo, przymykając oczy.

\- Taak, ale nie w tym rzecz. Trudność polega na tym, że próżnia na ciebie napiera. Wypycha wszystko inne.

\- Mhm.

\- Musisz się mocno skupić.

\- Skupiam się.

\- Musisz ją poczuć – ciągnął Adamai. - Pamiętasz, jak pachniały te liście? Wielkie, błyszczące liście w puszczy?

\- Pamiętam ciepły piasek – wyszeptał Yugo. - Wiatr od morza.

Słona bryza potargała mu grzywkę.

\- Szum fal…

\- Dobrze, Yugo!

\- Pamiętam smoka w śmiesznym kapeluszu – Yugo z uśmiechem otworzył oczy.

Siedzieli na plaży, w zatoczce na wyspie, trzymając się za ręce. Adamai miał na głowie swój kapelusz.

\- Ha, ha – powiedział, krzywiąc się, ale Yugo przyciągnął go do siebie i uścisnął z całej siły.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą też – odparł Adamai, wyślizgując się z jego objęć.

\- Ad…

\- Yugo, ja… nie warto. Nie potrafię niczego zrobić dobrze…

\- A my ciągle zwalamy ci jakieś zadania na głowę. Ale z nas głupki – uśmiechnął się Yugo.

Adamai zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Ano. Banda głupków i niedorobiony smok. Może i do was pasuję.

Fale cichutko lizały brzeg.

\- Musisz odpocząć.

\- Nie potrafię, kiedy nie wiem, gdzie jesteś.

\- Jestem tutaj. Cały czas. Jesteśmy związani, czy tego chcemy, czy nie, i musisz tylko o tym pomyśleć, żeby ze mną porozmawiać.

Yugo skinął głową.

\- Śpij.

\- Będziesz ze mną, kiedy się obudzę?

Adamai zawahał się.

\- Będę.

Plaża rozpłynęła się w nicość.

* * *

W pokoju były dwa duże węzły wakfu, jaskrawe na tle bladych nici kształtujących gałęzie ścian, i jeszcze jeden, przetykany igiełkami stazy, ciemniejszej, niż pustka. Dziwne.

\- Cześć, Yugo.

\- Misiek? - Yugo zamrugał i zobaczył uśmiechniętą twarz w cieniu rudej grzywki. - Nic ci nie jest?

\- Pff. Mnie? - W oczach iopa zamigotały iskierki. - Co ma mi być?

\- Ciężka szajba – mruknął Rubilax u jego boku. Yugo zmrużył oczy, żeby zobaczyć kryształki stazy wplecione w jego wakfu, całkiem małe i nie takie liczne. Kiedy się przyglądał, jeden kryształek rozpłynął się w jasnym strumieniu.

\- Czego się gapisz?

Potrząsnął głową.

\- Tylko Eva mnie trochę skrzyczała – przyznał iop. - Wiesz, że jestem nieopowiedziany. A kto ma się bić ze smokami, jak nie ja?

Roześmiali się obaj. Yugo roztarł kark wolną ręką.

\- Cały czas tu śpi?

Spojrzeli na Adamaia, zwiniętego w kłębek między ścianą, a kolanami brata.

\- Amalia chciała go wyrzucić, ale tak na nią popatrzył, że zapomniała.

\- Amalia? Szkoda, że tego nie widziałem – zachichotał. - Słuchaj, Misiek… Powinienem był z nim pogadać-

\- Przepraszasz mnie za niego? To była świetna zabawa!

Yugo pokręcił głową.

\- Cały ty.

Milczeli przez chwilę, przyglądając się uśpionemu smokowi. Yugo miał ochotę go połaskotać, ale tylko okrył brata kocem.

\- Dzięki, Misiek.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Adamai poruszył się przez sen, mamrocząc coś o królach i smokach.

\- Przed nami daleka droga – westchnął Yugo.

Percidal położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Eva i ja musimy tu trochę zostać, ale ty też jeszcze się nie nadajesz do drogi, co?

\- Nie, nie bardzo – przyznał z uśmiechem Yugo.

\- Jesteśmy twoją drużyną, chłopie. Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego.

\- Wiem. Dziękuję.

\- Przecież mówię. Jesteśmy twoją drużyną.


End file.
